


Home is where the heart is

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Midnight Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't come looking for me, I won't come back </p><p>That was the last he'd heard from Jon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

The sky was a heavy grey and the raindrops felt like tiny, ice cold bullets hitting Robbs cheeks and he tucked his jacket a little tighter around himself while he was waiting for the train that would take him to London.

To Jon.

It had been an equally dull morning when his adoptive brother had packed a bag, kissed his siblings good-bye and left without telling them where he was going.

When the train finally arrived Robb hauled his duffle bag inside and shrugged out of his damp jacket. The windows were slightly fogged and he rubbed his palms against each other to get some warmth back into his hands when the train left the station and he looked out of the window to see they grey Glasgow afternoon glide past.

_...Calling at Carlisle, Oxenholme, Lancaster, Preston, Wigan, Warrington, Crewe, Rugby, Milton Keynes, Watford Junction and London Euston._

The mechanical voice announced and Robb felt his determination fade away and with each station he became more nervous. He didn't know what he would find in London, it had taken a good deal of Facebook-blackmailing to get Jons best friend to tell him at least where he was working.

The events that had lead to Jons sudden departure two months ago hadn't been pretty. After Ned Starks passing six months ago the atmosphere in the Stark household had become more and more strained and Catelyn hadn't had any restraint to wreak her frustration on Jon but it wasn't until him and Ygritte had a break up that could only be described as a nuclear meltdown that things really started to go downhill.

Robbs hand closed around the piece of paper in his pocket.

 

_Don't come looking for me, I won't come back._

_Love, Jon._

 

When he'd found the note on his pillow he'd been furious. How could Jon just leave him like that after everything that had happened?

And especially after what had happened the night before. It had been a moonless night and the rain had been drumming against the windows when they'd shared a silent kiss in the absolute darkness of Robbs bedroom.

The anger had lingered in the back of his mind and he had hauled it around with him everyday like chains weighting him down.

With the passage of time the anger had faded away like smoke and left the ashen feeling of loneliness behind alongside with the note he didn't have the heart to throw away.

 

_The next station is London Euston. Please take all your belonging with you when leaving the train._

 

London was bustling with activity, a sea of people swallowing him as soon as he got off the train and it made him dizzy for a moment. He let his bag drop onto the damp concrete of the platform and fished the tube map on which he had scribbled the adress of the place Jon was working at from his back pocket.

When he exited the station sometime later it was beginning to get dark, the lights around him flared to life bathing to whole city in an artificial glow and making dirty the puddles become colourful mirrors in a sea of black concrete.

Robb double checked the adress and when he'd made sure he was at the right place he felt at loss what to do next. He glanced at his watch.

Sam had told him Jon would finish at eight o'clock, it was quarter past now. A sense of hopelesness overcame him, what if he was too late? Or if Jon would leave through the back door and they would simply miss each other, would the whole jorney have been for nothing then?

It was getting darker by the minute and he looked down the street to his left and although the it was busy with people hurrying past Robb didn't have to look twice to recognise the figure clad in black standing in the pool of light coming from street lamp above him. The yellow light gave his unruly black hair a strange glow and he caught a flash of black eyes when he lit a cigarette and the small flame illuminated his face ever so slightly.

Robbs heart beat steadily against his ribs when he walked over and just before he reached him Jon raised his head and their eyes met.

Jons eyes went wide and Robb came to a halt right before him.

 

“Suprise.” he said dryly and let his bag slide from his shoulder and onto the pavement.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jons voice sounded different from what he remembered, deeper and less guarded.

 

Robb didn't have an answer for that.

 

“Who told you?” he flicked the ash off the cigarette and blew the smoke to the side.

 

“Sam.”

 

Jon nodded and looked across the steet and then back at Robb again and something in his face had changed, the hard edge was gone and his lips weren't tight anymore.

 

“Let's go, the weather's fucking awful.”

 

They walked to the station in silence and standing close to each other on the overcrowded Central Line train felt so strangely familiar that Robb leaned his shoulder against Jons without really noticing.

Jon lived in Mile End, sirens and the ever present noise of traffic surrounding them as soon as they left the station. The one bedroom flat he called his own was small , the windows faced the street and when Robb closed the door behind him he didn't know what to do with himself.

Jon turned around to look at him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

 

“I missed you.”

 

A tiny step forward was all it took for Robb to wrap his arms around the others shoulders and bury his face in the nape of Jons neck, breathing in the familiar scent of sandlewood and smoke and just Jon.

With their bodys pressed up closely against each other he looked into his eyes and Robb unconsciously dipped his head ever so slightly to brush their lips together as if to ask for consent which was given a blink of an eye later when Jon wound his hand around his neck to pull him closer.

Their bodies melted into each other and fit so perfectly like two pieces of the same part and in the aftermath neither of them could really explain how it had come to them waking up in a mess of tangled limbs the next morning when the sun was already high in the sky.

He gingerly brushed back a stray of Jons hair.

 

“Show me your city?”

 

They spent the day walking down streets Robb didn't know and he looked at the sights he only knew from posters but with Jon he found the familiar in the unkown.

London was a city of contrast, skyscrapers of glass and steel were built next to medieval churches, every part of the city was so different from the other that it all melted into one big picture and he could see Jon in every little part of it.

His lover resembled the city he lived in in every part, he could feel the peace Jon had found in this place of ever present bustle and perhaps he would find his place in the city as well.

That night they stood by the railing of London Bridge, Jons arm around his waist and the Thames bathed in golden light beneath them. He reached into his pocket and looked at the neatly folded note for one last time before he let it glide from his hand. They watched the little piece of paper swirl in the wind before it disappeared in the water beneath them and was carried away.

Jon wouldn't have to come back home, Robb had found his home with him.

 


End file.
